The present invention relates to a thermonsensitive hydraulic fan coupling generally adapted to constantly supply to the engine of a vehicle an amount of cooling air corresponding to the travelling condition of the vehicle. It provides an improvement in the invention disclosed in the applicant's Japanese Patent Publication No. 59-7846.